The Misadventures of Anime: Soul Eater
by CheesyToasterman
Summary: During our band-trip to Cuba, our plane is struck by lightning!  Now Jonny and I must survive in a world where the sun is creepy and the moon is even creepier!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Dylan: This is my first fanfiction so no flames please. I will be writing and Jonny will be revising.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Apple, McDonalds or thunderstorms.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sometimes Captains can be Idiots**

"Hurry up, we're gonna miss the flight!" I said as I sprinted down the airport's hall, holding my carry-on bag on my back.

"I know, I know, just keep running" said my friend, running beside me. We continued to sprint down the hall way, my medium-long, brown and curly hair bouncing with each step.

"You know Jonny, we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't buy FOUR HAMBURGERS!"* I yelled, "It's a wonder how you're not fat."

"Well, look at you Dylan! You buy poutine everyday and you're skinnier than me.** Besides we didn't have to spend half an hour in that anime shop!" Jonny said with his medium length dark brown hair flailing about.

"Fine, I guess we're equally to blame, but we've got to hurry!" We both pulled into a fast sprint. Luckily, we both made it on time. By thirty seconds to be exact.

"Phew, that was a close one." I said panting heavily.

"Yeah, let's find our seats" Jonny said. We both walked down the aisle, checking our tickets and the seat codes, until we found them. I took the window seat and Jonny took the aisle. After the plane had taken off and reached its cruising altitude, "Dammit" Jonny cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"My iPod just died." He answered.

"Oh! Well, I have mine" I said as I reached into my pocket, pulling out my own iPod. "Which reminds me, I have something to show you."

"Well, what?" he asked as I started searching though my iPod.

"This!" I said as I tapped the screen, hitting the PLAY button. The music began to play, with its guitar riff and sound effects.

"Cool, what is it called?" Jonny asked.

"Resonance" I answered. "It's the opening theme from Soul Eater."

"What's Soul Eater?" He asked again.

"It's an amazing, must watch anime!" I answered with comic enthusiasm.

"Addicted" He sighed, shaking his head.***

"I am not addicted!" I yelled and then quickly covered my mouth. I looked down the aisle to see if anyone was looking. Luckily, no one was watching or was too busy watching the in-flight movies or frankly just didn't care. I turned back to Jonny and whispered, "I am not addicted!"

There was an awkward silence between us. It lasted for about ten seconds until we both burst out laughing. If the flight wasn't filled with our own classmates then they would have thought we were on drugs or drunk or both! At that point, one of the flight attendants walked through the curtain, into our cabin.

"Could you please keep your voices down?" She said. "Some of the other passengers are trying to sleep."

"Sorry" We both said.

"Thank you" The attendant then walked back out of our cabin. Jonny and I then spent the rest of the flight watching comedy movies on the planes in built entertainment station.

"God, I am beat" Jonny yawned as stretched his arms upward. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we get there."

"Ok" He then leaned back the seat and drifted to sleep. I pulled out my iPod again, put it on shuffle and started listening to some music and looked at the planes map. "_Looks like we'll be passing over the Nevada desert soon, cool_." After about half an hour, my eye lids started getting heavy.

"_A little nap couldn't hurt_" I thought to myself. I slowly closed my eyes, keeping my iPod on to muffle out the sound of the plane engine. Just as I slipped into slumber, my iPod switched back to "Resonance".

I was suddenly awoken by some turbulence from the plane. I pulled myself back into a sitting position and rubbed the crud out of my eyes. I pulled up the window blind a crack to see if we were anywhere near landing. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat, the moment I pulled up the blind. All I saw were clouds. Not white and fluffy clouds, but dark and grey. Lightning suddenly flashed across the clouds. We were flying through a thunderstorm! The plane rocked again and I put a death grip on the arms of my chair. I stayed like that for a little while until I calmed down. Then I turned to Jonny, who was still sleeping despite all the turbulence, and I shook him awake.

"What? Are we there yet?" He asked sleepily stretching his arms up in the air as he always does.

"No, but look outside!" I whispered to him. I pulled the blind up a bit more so he could see. He just looked at it sleepily, until he realised what was happening; now I know how I looked like.

"Holy crap! We are flying through a thunderstorm! What the hell is the pilot thinking!" he yelled. More lightning flashed across the sky. Then suddenly someone else woke up and realised what was happening and started to scream. Then suddenly everyone was awake and screaming. The plane began to rock from side to side from the turbulence. Jonny and I were both just covering our ears from the deafening screams of the passengers.

More and more lightning flashed across the sky, the turbulence got worse and the screaming got louder. Then from out of nowhere lightning struck the wing of the plane. The wing caught on fire and the plane took a nose dive. I could feel my stomach leaping inside of me. Then a second bolt of lightning struck the plane. More specifically right beside my window. Then everything went black and the world was covered in an inky darkness.

**A/N:**

***Only half true, he bought four Jr. Chicken Burgers from McDonalds and gave one to his friend.**

****Again only half true, I only buy my own once or twice every week, but I do mooch off Jonny whenever he buys some.**

*****He says I have an addiction to anime. FYI I do not. I am simply a very, very, very, very big fan.**

**Jonny: Ok. The Burger King thing was true, but Dylan wasn't there at the time.**

**Dylan: Wow you actually ate 4 burgers in one sitting.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Please review, it helps me write better! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update people. But with my ski trip to Jasper, my computer blue screening and FF not letting me upload I couldn't really do anything. Sorry! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Naruto or Tremors***

**Chapter 2:**

**A Stroll through the Desert**

When I woke up I had a major headache. It felt like my head was about to explode! I slowly opened my eyes, but to see nothing but darkness. Confused, I started to stand up, but the pain in my head was too great. I fell down to one knee, clutching my head, hoping the pain will pass.

"Well there, practicing proposing I see."

"What?" I said. I looked around but could not see anyone through the black shadows. "Who's there?"

"Don't you know anything about movies?" The voice sighed. "You never ask 'Who's there?'"

"Where are you? What are you?" I asked my voice slightly panicked.

"You'll know all in good time, Dylan." The moment he said my name it started repeating and echoing off the, what I presume to be, walls of the black room, if you could call it that. The voices started getting louder and louder! I covered my ears trying to block out the sound, but it wasn't working. The voices were pounding against my ear drums. It felt like they were about to bleed out and then everything went quiet. Like when you're listening to loud music and you accidentally pause it. Silence, utter silence.

"Dylan" My face started feeling hot and scratched up.

"Dylan!" The heat started growing more intense and the stinging pain in my face began to grow.

"DYLAN!" I threw up head up with my eyes wide open, which I soon regretted because the intense light surrounding me. Quickly I closed my eyes to prevent myself from being blinded anymore.

"Are you ok?" I lifted my hand over my eyes blocking the violent rays of the sun and opened my eyes a crack. Jonny was looking at me with concern and an outstretched hand. "Nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah... I think." I said as I grabbed his hand. As he helped me up I noticed a lot of sand on my pants. I brushed it off, and then I saw where we were. Sand as far as the eye could see, devoid of life and plainly barren. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." he responded. I looked around, now that my eyes had adjusted to the harsh light trying to find some sort of life or civilization.

"Geez, I don't see anything" I said. Then I heard Jonny gasp. I turned around toward him to see what the problem was, and then I gasped too.

"You're an anime character!" We both said. We both looked down at our hands and feet.

"Oh my God." We both said at the same time again.

"This is so cool!" I shouted hopping around excitedly.

"What the hell? I'm animated!" Jonny said looking kind of confused.

"Well, this all aside we should probably get moving or else we'll end up fried out here." I said calming down a bit.

"Right, let's head north" he said.

"Ok, which way is north again?" I asked sheepishly.

"That way" he sighed shaking his head, with a small smile on his face. We both set off in that direction, hoping that we could find civilization. We walked and walked for what had seemed hours with still no sign of life. My feet hurt, my head hurt. Hell, my entire body hurt! "_Hmmm, how did we survive the plane crash!_ I thought to myself "_Are we dead and in Limbo or something. Or is all this, the real afterlife, to wander aimlessly for eternity! No, no I can't afford to think like that, but how come we are anime characters? I don't think I heard anything about this after death. We _must _still be alive. We have to be."_

"Dylan?" I was awoken from my thoughts. "Are you ok? You spaced out on me."

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, ok" Jonny said. We continued to wander north, again, for what seemed forever! The sun was baking down on us and my vision began to get blurry. And then I saw it glistening in the distance. A piece of Eden, lush, green and full of life! An oasis, it looked like our luck was finally starting to turn around. I ran towards it with arms open and a face full of joy. I slid to a stop just before the water's edge, dropped to my knees and scooped some of the glisteningly pure water into my hands. I moved my hands to my mouth and drank up the water. I never thought water could ever taste so good, so pure, so... dry, so hot, so rough. At that point Jonny caught up with me and saw me with a mouthful of sand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I spat out the sand, before my mouth could get any drier, if it were possible.

"Uh, nothing." I said trying to hide the fact that I was hallucinating.

"Right." Jonny said in the 'I know what really happened' kind of tone. Again we started walking towards our destination. Although unknown to us someone was watching us.

"Interesting" said a cloaked figure "Very interesting."

"I'm hungry" Jonny complained as we continued to walk through the desert.

"You're always hungry" I responded tiredly.

"No, seriously I'm starving to death here!" he complained again.

"You're always starving to death" I said back, sweat pouring down my face. If it wasn't hot enough already, the sun was probably at its highest point. I really didn't know because I couldn't bring myself to look at it. "God, I am burning up." I said pulling at the collar of my T-shirt.

"Who's the one complaining now?" I was so tired and hot that I couldn't even respond. Then I started to hear it. It was quiet, but just loud enough to clearly hear it. A laugh, it was a deep, repetitive laugh. I looked around for whoever, or whatever, was laughing, but no one was there. I looked up at Jonny; he didn't seem to notice anything. "_I must be hallucinating_." I thought to myself. The laughing only got louder. Then, like a bolt of lightning it struck me. "_Could it be? No, that's impossible!_" I thought, "_But it couldn't hurt to check._" I looked up at the sky and I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it?" Jonny asked.

"I think we might be in-" I was interrupted by the earth shaking, like the floor of a rave party. "What was that?"

"An earthquake?"

"Maybe" Then something burst out of the sand and wrapped itself around Jonny's leg.

"Ahh! What the heck is this thing?" he shouted as it started pulling him under the sand.

"Dammit, Jonny!" I yelled as I dived and grabbed his hand. I planted my feet in the sand, pulling against whatever was attacking Jonny. I looked down at the thing, it looked like a worm; it was fairly large, grey and had bumps all over it. I kept on pulling and pulling until finally it released its grasp on his leg.

"Thank you" he panted.

"No problem" I panted back. Then, there was another earthquake. "Stay on guard for whatever that thing was!" We stood there silently without moving a muscle.

"Ok I think it's gone" I said after a while of standing still. Then from behind us, there was a huge explosion of sand. We both turned around to see what was happened. We should have just run, because behind us was a giant worm, sharp looking teeth and small little eyes. I leaned over to Jonny, being careful not to move my feet, and whispered in his ear "Run?"

"Run." He whispered back and we took off. The giant worm just let out a humongous roar and buried itself back in the sand a chase after us. We just kept on running and then, on the horizon, a large rock, with a flat surface appeared. It looked big enough to fit the both off us and hard enough to stop this monster in its tracks.

"Jonny that rock over there!" I yelled pointing towards the distance.

"Yeah!" He shouted back. We both ran as fast as we could towards the rock. Jonny got to it first and started to climb. I was still a couple of meters away from the rock before Jonny got there. I decided to sneak a peek at where the monster was. It was pretty much right behind me! I didn't have the time to climb up the rock, I had to jump. I was about five meters away from it and I felt the sand moving behind my heels. "_I guess I'll have to try my luck_." I thought to myself. I jumped with all my might toward the rock, hoping that I would catch an edge with a good grip, but I didn't, I missed the rock by a hair just as the monster burst out of the sand. I began to fall toward the open mouth of the worm. Then suddenly I stopped falling, I looked up and it was Jonny. He was laying flat on his stomach, hold my arm. He pulled me up just in time because the monster smashed "face" first into the wall of the rock and fell to the sand unconscious. "We're even now" Jonny said lying on his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said also on my back. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until Jonny noticed something.

"What the hell is that?" He shouted jumping to his feet. He pointed to a large round rock in the sky. It was covered symmetrically in cone shaped spikes, but that wasn't the creepy part. It had a face, an actual face! Its mouth was wide open laughing and staring down at us.

"Oh, that's the sun." I replied calmly. "And if you think that's creepy wait 'till you see the moon!"

"What do you mean, the sun?" Jonny shouted back, "Last time I checked the sun didn't have a face!"

"Oh well, how do I put this?" I said pausing to think, "We're in an anime, Soul Eater to be more precise"

"What?"

"I don't know how or why, but we're in the world of Soul Eater, the sun proves it!" Then I heard the sound of an engine. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, that engine sound! That means someone is coming! We're saved!" Jonny said happily. We both turned toward the sound, to see an all too familiar motorcycle.

"Yup, we're definitely in Soul Eater." I said looking at the two people riding the motorcycle.

"Why?" he asked looking at the people as well.

"Because those people are the main characters." They pulled up to the rock just as we climbed off. The two teenagers got off the bike and walked up to us.

"Who are you and why are you out here in the desert?" asked the girl. She had blond hair, in a pig tails style. She wore a long black coat with a tie, white dress shirt and vest underneath, as well as a pair of large black boots. She also had emerald green eyes.

"Oh, uh, my name is Dylan and this is my friend Jonny, as for or other question I have no idea we just kinda woke up here." It was then I noticed, I was tall for an anime character and Jonny was even taller. We stood probably a head taller than both of them.

"That seems a bit fishy to me." said the boy standing next to the girl. He had paper white hair, held back by a headband with the words "SOUL" and "EAT" on it. He also wore a yellow and black sweater, with red pants and black and yellow shoes. His eyes were blood red, giving him a kind of scary look, but that was the worst part. His teeth looked like he had replaced all of them with shark teeth.

"No, we're serious" Jonny said trying to hide his nervousness, "We've been walking through this desert for hours! And then we almost got eaten by this giant worm thing!"

"Giant worm?" said the girl, "Do you know where it is now?"

"Yeah, it's behind the giant rock." I said point with my thumb over my shoulder towards the rock that saved our lives. The two of them cautiously made their way around the boulder. When they got around they couldn't believe their eyes. The giant worm, lying there unconscious.

"You guys did this?" said the girl, with her jaw on the floor.

"Well not really, it was more the rock than anything" Jonny said.

"Well then, this just makes our job a whole bunch easier" said the girl, "I'm Maka by the way and this is Soul."

"Nice to meet you" I said with mixed emotions of excitement of meeting two of my favourite anime characters and fear of knowing what they can do. "Would you guys mind letting us hitch a ride?"

"Well, the bike only seats two people-" Maka couldn't finish talking before Soul cut her off.

"Sure you guys can come, it's not like "little" Maka could take up that much room seeing as-" This time Soul was cut off, by a book smashing into his skull, via Maka.

"MAKA CHOP!" She shouted as the book left a fairly large indent in his head. "I'm not even gonna let you finish that sentence! But yes I guess we could fit you guys on the bike." Jonny was now looking confused, scared and grateful at the same time. Soul picked himself off the ground rubbing his head and we all made our way towards the motorcycle.

"Ok you two will ride on the back." Soul stated. "Rock, paper, scissors or something for whoever gets to sit on the seat." Jonny and I rock, paper, scissored until the winner was decided. And of course with my luck I got stuck with clinging on to Jonny in hopes that I wouldn't fall off with the little room I had. Then after what seemed forever I saw something in the distance. I pulled myself up a bit closer to Jonny.

"We're really are in Soul Eater." I whispered in his ear as we drove into Death City.

**A/N:**

**OMG! I feel like a Naruto arch! SO MUCH FILLER! 2381 words! I know it's not that long but this just took a long time to write.**

***The giant worm thing**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading! Also please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, yes I am still alive! Sorry for the extremely late update. Well, I went to the doctor and it turns out I have an extreme case of procrastination. My excuse for the late update: 90% procrastination, 9% technical difficulties and 1% writers block. By the way, this chapter will contain many inside jokes, so if you are confused, you should be. I will also, be going along the manga's storyline, but I will be using the anime's terminology, just to mix things up a bit. So after a long wait here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other things that may be mentioned. **

**Chapter 3:**

**The City of Death**

After riding through the city, I started seeing familiar faces, like the fish seller and those two girls that Spirit was always with. I also thought I saw a purple cat out of the corner of my eye. I started to feel a sense of relief as we began to approach the residential part of the city. My arms felt like they were about to fall off. Fortunately, we soon arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment. "Finally!" I sighed with relief, as I let go of Jonny falling on my butt, "Ow!" Jonny then got off the bike and stretched his arms up in the air and as he did that his stomach began to growl.

"Damn I'm hungry" he said while clutching his stomach.

"Well, Soul and I were just about to have lunch. Do you want to join us?" Maka asked. Jonny then took a quick glance at me, I nodded.

"Sure, as long as it's not a problem" He said turning back to Maka. We walked inside, took off our shoes and followed Maka and Soul into the kitchen.

"I'll make lunch right away, I just have to go and report about our mission" Maka said running off to another room out of our sight. She walked up to the mirror and breathed on it. She then wrote the numbers 4, 2, 4, 2, 5, 6, 4, while saying a jingle "Four, two, four, two, five, six, four, whenever you want to knock on death's door." She stood there as the mirror began to ripple. As she stood there she began to think back to when she first received the mission. She and Soul were walking through the guillotine corridor towards the Death Room and Soul was complaining about how they should get a longer break.

"This is so uncool, we should get a longer break then that. After all we were the ones who defeated Asura" Soul complained.

"Soul, they gave us a week off, that's plenty of time to regain our strength." Maka said.

"Yeah, but I was hurting so bad I didn't even get to do anything."

"Soul, you're a Death Scythe now and we cannot abandon our duties as members of the DWMA."

"It's still uncool" Soul muttered to himself. Soon they arrived at the Death Room and saw their headmaster staring into his large mirror. From what they could see he was looking at the desert. She heard him muttering to himself.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Uhh, Lord Death?" Maka asked making the shinigami jump a bit.

"Oh, Maka! How's it going? How are you?" He said in his goofy voice, spinning around and cutting off the transmission from the mirror.

"Uh, you called for us?"

"Ah yes, now what was that again" He said while tapping a big blocky hand against the chin of his goofy looking mask. "Oh yes, it seems that one of Stein's experiments have escaped and want you two to go and find it and put it out of action, but try not to kill it, Stein still wasn't finished his experimenting."

"So basically we're on clean up duty." Soul said earning him a Maka Chop to the head.

"Where do we find it and how does it look like?" Maka asked.

"You could probably find it somewhere in the desert and look for the giant worm."

"Ok we'll be on our way." Maka said as she ran off dragging Soul behind her.

"Maka?" Her thoughts were broken and she looked up at the mirror, to see Lord Death looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry Lord Death I was just lost in thought. I've called to inform you that Steins experiment is ready for transport."

"Oh! Good, how did it go? How did you beat it?" He asked in his goofy voice.

"Well, we technically didn't beat it ourselves. Two boys, around my age, defeated it. They are staying at our apartment right now." She stated. Suddenly, the mirror started to shake as a man with bright red hair barrelled towards the screen.

"WHAT! Other boys? Your age? STAYING IN YOUR APARTMENT? They weren't hitting on you were they? I won't let them lay a finger on my Maka!" He said as he stretched through the mirror trying to hug Maka, but was unsuccessful as a large white block smashed into his head.

"REAPER CHOP!"

"I'm not _your_ Maka. I'm old enough to look after myself. And I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done." Maka said, although, despite what she had said, she had _somewhat _forgiven him, ever since the battle with Asura. But she would never say that in front of him.

"Anyway, these boys, are they students of the DWMA?" said Death.

"I don't know? They said they were just wandering through the desert when it attacked them. They don't seem to be a weapon and meister couple."

"Hmm, I see" Lord Death said going into deep thought.

"Uhh, Lord Death?" asked Maka.

"Oh, yes, well, job well done. You and Soul can have the rest of the day off."

"But, what about school?" Maka asked.

"Well, classes have been cancelled due to a _little_ incident with Black*Star."

"Oh, why am I not surprised" she sighed shaking her head.

"Well, I have other business to deal with, see ya!" he said as the image faded away. Maka began to walk away disappointedly, as there was no school for the rest of the day. Maka looked up at the clock in the hallway, and she was shocked to see what time it was.

"Oh God, Soul and the others must be starving now, I better go make lunch for them." She said to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen. As she was walking back she heard something, it was faint, but she was sure she heard something. She quickened her pace, and then she heard it again except much clearer. The sound of a knife stabbing into something, or _someone_! As Maka began to run towards the door to the kitchen she thought to herself, "_How could I have been so stupid, just inviting two strangers into our apartment_!" She then burst through the door taking a fighting position. All three of us just gave her a funny look, when Soul spoke up.

"What's wrong Maka?" Maka lowered her fists, confused.

"I just heard someone get stabbed! I thought these two were attacking you or something!"

"Wow, thanks for the trust" Jonny said sarcastically.

"Then what was that stabbing noise?" Maka said back.

"Oh, that was this" he said as he picked up his fork and stabbed it into his bowl of macaroni, the squishing sound of the macaroni sounded just like the stabbing noise she had heard.

"Oh, uhh, sorry" she said, now very embarrassed. "Wait, where did you get the macaroni?"

"Oh, I made it" Jonny said, "You were taking so long and I was staving so I made us all some."

As Maka took her seat Jonny put his hands together, closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, I did the same. "Blogoslaw Panie dare te, niech zdrowie daja nam." He said, and then we picked up our forks and dug into our macaroni. Maka and Soul just looked at us with a very confused expression on their faces.

"Don't worry, I don't understand it either. All I know is that it's Polish." I said, while swallowing a mouthful of macaroni. Maka and Soul just looked at each other, shrugged and began to eat their macaroni as well. I had never realized how hungry I actually was, until I had started eating.

After we finished our meal, and our bellies were full, Maka turned toward Jonny and shoved a handful of cash into his hands.

"Huh? What's this for?" He asked.

"This is for helping us complete our mission and for making us lunch." She said, "You two obviously are not from around here, so use the money to buy some clothes more… suitable for here." That's when I realized that we wearing our Cuban T-Shirts, bright and flowery.

"When you're done, you can come back here and sleep the night." She finished.

"Thank you very much" We both said as we put out shoes back on and left the apartment.

"Why, are you being so generous all of a sudden?" Soul asked looking suspiciously at Maka.

"Lord Death seemed interested with them, when I reported to him, so I thought that we should keep a close eye on them."

"So sending them off with a handful of cash, was your idea?"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that Lord Death will be keeping a close eye on them as well."

"Ok, if you say so."

Soul wasn't the only one thinking Maka was out of character, I too was thinking that. I thought that it would have taken more explanation and little white lies to get her trust and none the less lunch, a handful of cash and a place to stay the night. Maybe it was something about us not being from this world and our presence here is causing some sort of paradox… or maybe Lord Death has something to do with it.

"You okay?" Jonny asked, "You're zoning out again."

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said coming back to reality, "Let's explore the city a bit before we get some clothes."

"Sure"

As we walked around the city I started to notice some familiar places, like the basketball court and the place Spirit was always at. As we were the exploring the city Jonny began to comment on how creepy everything was.

"Seriously, this Death City place gives chills. If putting 'Death' at the front of every building wasn't enough, I just have the feeling that something is gonna jump out at me and eat my face off."

"Jonny, I think your just being paranoid." I stated, "Death City is probably the safest place for us to be right now." Although, just as I finished saying that Jonny stop walking and just stood still and stared down the street. I turned to see what it was, mentally preparing for the 'I told you so' and getting ready to run, but just as I saw what he was staring at I mentally face palmed. It was a cat, a small purple cat with a witch-like hat. At that point I mentally started to count down.

"_3… 2… 1…_"

"IT'S A KITTY!" Jonny exclaimed, as he ran up to the cat and her into his arms. The cat desperately tried to wriggle out of his grip, but was unsuccessful. Honestly, I was a bit worried, not for the cat, but Jonny knowing what that cat could do.

"You're so cute!" Jonny said as he began to stroke her back. She then began to calm down and snuggle closer to him. As this happened I felt a stroke of relief.

"You're so squishy, as well.*" He said as he lifted the cat to his face and started rubbing her against it. When he lowered her down, the cat took her chance and jumped out of Jonny's arms, landing on the cobblestone pavement and running away from us, more so Jonny.

"Oh no! The kitty ran away" he said in a depressed but childish voice.

"Well, we might as well start shopping." I told him. As soon as I said the word 'shopping' the cat's ears perked up and it stopped in its tracks. She turned around and started meowing at us. As we began to walk towards it, she took off down the alley way.

"I think it wants us to follow her" Jonny said. We followed the cat around the city, until it stopped in front of a store. We both just gave each other a funny look. It was a lingerie store. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a men's clothing store.

"Well Jonny, have at it" I said patting him on the back and dashing towards the clothing store. Jonny just looked at the cat and it looked up at him, giving him the cutest face she could muster.

"This is gonna be a long day." Jonny sighed.

After about half an hour I had picked out my attire. A couple T-Shirts, some pairs of jeans, some shoes, a suit for those momentous occasions, undergarments and a long black jacket, similar to the one that Maka wears. With my attire all set, I decided to give Jonny a visit. I walked up to the store and took a peek inside. I saw Jonny carrying three full bags of, what it seemed, lingerie. I also saw the cat meowing at Jonny and pointing to the things that she wanted. Laughing a bit on the inside, I walked inside to check up on him.

"Hey Jonny," I said trying to suppress my laugh, "How's it going?"

"I hate you Dylan" Jonny said, "but on the other hand it's going good."

The cat then started meowing at us and walked toward one of the change rooms.

"I think she is calling for you Jonny." I said, giving him a suggestive look.

"Shut up man" He said, annoyed, "I don't support bestiality"

"_Go into that change room and you'll see it's not exactly bestiality_" I thought to myself.

As soon as Jonny closed the curtain, there was a large poof of purple smoke and Jonny came stumbling out with blood dripping down his nose.

"So that's why.**" He said, in somewhat of a daze. The curtain then opened revealing a purple haired girl, with a large hat and a large bust, wearing nothing but the revealing lingerie she had picked out.

"So how do I look" She said taking a seductive pose. My face went red and Jonny almost fell over from the blood shooting out of his nose.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, giggling a bit.

"Uhh, could you please put some clothes on" Jonny asked her politely.

"Why would you want that" she pouted as she walked up to Jonny and hugged him from behind pressing her mounds up against his back, "You seemed to like me naked as a cat."

"T-that was different" Jonny said stuttering slightly.

"Ok, fine" She said walking back into the change room. There was another poof of purple smoke and she walked out in her normal attire, which coincidentally was almost no different than the lingerie.

As I was laughing at Jonny's predicament, I suddenly felt a stroke of weakness pass through me. I collapsed to my knees and put my hands on the ground in front of me to balance. I was breathing heavily and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Hey are you okay?" Jonny asked me coming out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting back to my feet, "I just felt a little light-headed."

"What? Did all your blood rush down to your-"

"I swear, Jonny if you finish that sentence I will kill you." I said interrupting him.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and I have bought any of my wardrobes yet." Jonny said.

"And with this stuff" He said lifting one of the bags of lingerie.

"Oh, don't worry about it" Blair said, "I never actually wanted any of that stuff, you can put it back"

Jonny put back all of the clothes, if you can call it that, and left the shop with the rest of us.

We went back to the men's clothing store and bought all of Jonny's attire, pretty much the same stuff as me, excluding the black jacket. In replace of it is a couple hoodies. As we were walking out I felt that same weakness begin to flow through me except it was much stronger this time. I fell to the ground as my vision became blurry. All I saw was the pavement and shoes, all I heard were muffled voices and then the darkness took my sight as I drifted into the unconscious.

**Again thank you for your patience. This chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided to end it and add the other parts into the next chapter.**

***Don't worry he's not a furry (At least I don't think O_o)(I'm not, Dylan, I prefer the human females :3 ) **

****Recall back when he said "You're so squishy, as well."**

**Leave a review and some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy my next chapter!**


End file.
